


Nerd Kink

by ashleyevans306715



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Bokuto in glasses, Creampie, F/M, Glasses kink, Hand Jobs, Implied Consent, Is that even a real thing?, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Nerd Kink, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, kuroo in glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyevans306715/pseuds/ashleyevans306715
Summary: Bokuto and Kuroo find out their college roommate has an interesting fetish.[bokuto koutarou x reader x kuroo tetsurou]
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/You, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/You, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 317





	Nerd Kink

**Author's Note:**

> \- This oneshot was originally posted on my fanfiction.net account. This version is pretty much the same but I changed it to second person POV and replaced the OC's name with [Name].
> 
> \- This story was inspired by the following fan art:

“ **[Name]** -chan!” Bokuto Koutaro called out, rapping his knuckles against the wooden door to your bedroom.

He waited for a few seconds, shuffling from one foot to the other anxiously. “ **[Name]** -chan, I really need your phone charger. I left mine in my locker!”

He glanced at his phone, golden eyes widening at the 1% mark on the display. “Agh, I’m coming in,” he announced, impatiently before twisting the doorknob and entering your room.

The lights were turned off and the room seemed empty. Bokuto flicked the light switch and peered around the simple grey and white themed room.

“Oya? She’s not home?” Bokuto wondered to himself.

With a shrug, he ambled over to your study desk. He found the phone charger hanging off the side, still plugged into the power socket.

Once Bokuto had plugged in his phone and the little battery icon at the top of his screen had flashed to the charging symbol, the silver haired boy let out a deep sigh, relaxing against the desk.

“Bokuto, what are you doing in **[Name]** -chan’s room?”

Bokuto jumped at the unexpected sound of his and your housemate - Kuroo Tetsuro. The messy black haired boy leaned against the doorframe eying Bokuto suspiciously.

“Hey, hey, hey! Don’t jump to conclusions, Kuroo. I’m not a pervert or anything,” Bokuto defended himself.

Kuroo smirked, snickering softly at managing to rile up the other male.

“Saa, this is my first time in **[Name]** -chan’s room,” Kuroo hummed thoughtfully, sauntering in and looking through some of the random knick-knacks on your desk.

“We shouldn’t look through her stuff, Kuroo,” Bokuto warned the broad shouldered male who had busied himself with one of the notebooks on your desk.

But despite saying that, the golden eyed boy peered over Kuroo’s shoulder curiously too.

“It’s not snooping if she left her stuff out, Bokuto. If she didn’t want things to be seen, she would hide it,” Kuroo argued, tossing the book aside.

“If she had something to hide,” Kuroo paused to pull one of the desk drawers open. “She would’ve locked her drawers.”

Bokuto blinked owlishly, buying the Nekoma ex-captain’s flawed logic.

The two turned to the open drawer curiously and gaped.

“What is this?!” Bokuto yelped, dramatically.

Kuroo looked equally surprised before a scheming smirk overtook his expression.

“Ara, Bokuto, looks like we found **[Name]** -chan’s kink!”

***

“I’m home,” You called out tiredly as you stepped into the three bedroom apartment you shared with your friends.

You swapped your sneakers for your indoor slippers and stepped silently into the living room.

It was late evening now; you were usually back in the afternoon but you had had to stay after your last class to ask your psychology professor some questions about the lecture.

The sun had set a few minutes ago and the dying rays cast a dull orange glow across the living room walls.

You cocked your head to the side when you didn’t hear a reply. Usually both, Bokuto and Kuroo would welcome you home loudly and cheerfully.

‘ _Wonder where those two are,_ ’ you mused.

You made your way to your bedroom but froze when you noticed the light spilling out from the crack under the door.

“They didn’t —” With an angry huff, you threw the door open.

“How dare you invade my priva—”

You angry rant is stopped midway when you spot your two housemates seated on your bed.

“Oh? **[Name]** -chan, you’re home,” Kuroo announced, innocently though the mischievous tilt of his lips gave him away.

You felt your breath catch in your throat as you eyed the two boys.

You may have known Kuroo Tetsuro and Bokuto Koutaro for years now but that didn’t make you immune to their attractiveness. You knew the two boys were gorgeous with pretty faces and built, muscular bodies from years of volleyball.

But what made you really weak in the knees was the pair of round gold framed glasses the two wore.

“W-Where did you…” You stammered, unable to tear your eyes from their faces.

The glasses made Kuroo and Bokuto’s youthful faces look more mature and aristocratic.

It was astounding how a simple pair of glasses could change one’s image so drastically — they looked like they would spend their afternoons writing sonnets and plays rather than lazing around the house, watching TV.

And despite how vehemently you would deny it, you were indeed a sucker for the bookworm types.

“Oh, these?” Kuroo drawled, using one long finger to push the glasses up the bridge of his nose. “We found them in your drawer, of course.”

“ **[Name]** -chan, why do you have a drawer full of reading glasses? I thought you had perfect vision,” Bokuto tilted his head to the side, curiously.

Kuroo snickered madly. “Didn’t I tell you, Bokuto? Our dear **[Name]** -chan has a nerd fetish!”

You flushed, cheeks turning a bright pink.

“I do not!” You retorted immediately.

Kuroo cocked one dark eyebrow, smirk still intact.

With one graceful fluid motion, the dark haired male was right in front of you, looming over your petite form.

“Do you not, **[Name]** -chan~? Are you telling me you don’t find us absolutely attractive when we’re wearing these?”

Your cheeks remained flushed and your lips parted in a soft gasp as Kuroo leant impossibly close to you.

“N-No,” You tried to argue, stubbornly, ignoring the way your heart was beating erratically.

“Give those back,” you tried to make a grab for the glasses, but Kuroo caught your hand in a tight hold.

He pressed two fingers against your inner wrist and clucked his tongue teasingly.

“Good girls don’t lie,” Kuroo smirked. “Your pulse is racing, **[Name]** -chan. You’re getting excited, aren’t you?” he teased.

“I-I —” You tugged her hand away harshly, stumbling back in the direction of your bed. “Get out of my room,” you huffed.

Your brain felt slow and fuzzy, completely distracted by how close Kuroo had been to you. You could still feel his warm hand wrapped around your slender wrist.

Distracted by the dark haired male in front of you, you only remembered Bokuto perched on your bed behind you when you felt his strong arms wrap around your waist.

You yelped as the gold eyed boy threw you down onto the bed, his usual crazy grin spread across his lips.

“ **[Name]** -chan, who knew you liked nerdy guys who wore glasses. Is that why you were so interested in Tsukki during the Volleyball Training camp last year?”

Before you could deny Bokuto’s wild accusations, you felt the bed dip and Kuroo appeared in your line of sight, leaning over your form on the other side of Bokuto.

“Naughty, naughty **[Name]** , flirting with a guy two years younger than her,” Kuroo drawled, placing one large hand on your bare thigh.

You yelped as you felt Kuroo’s hand trail up your thigh and linger at the hem of your skirt.

“W-What’re you doing?!” you stammered, heart beating wildly in your chest.

You looked up at the two tall men who had trapped you between them on the bed, still wearing the stylish glasses, and felt a telltale pool of heat settle in your stomach.

Your heart was still racing, your cheeks remained flushed and you subconsciously clenched your thighs together as you felt the start of an ache down in your nether regions.

Of course, Bokuto and Kuroo were quick to notice your discomfort and the ex-Fukurodani ace gaped openly at you.

“Wow, **[Name]** -chan, you’re actually turned on by us? Just because of these glasses?”

“S-Shut up Bokuto, I’m not turned on,” you huffed but couldn’t stop the breathy moan that escaped your lips as Kuroo trailed his fingers over your inner thighs with a feather-light touch.

“Stop lying to us,” Kuroo said.

“If you just admit you want us, we can have a lot of fun together,” Bokuto agreed, using his cool palm to cup your heated cheek.

You swallowed, unable to form words. You felt drunk even though the two had barely touched you.

Bokuto took charge then, tugging lightly and making you sit up. He pulled you into a firm kiss, his soft lips slanting over yours and coaxing your own till you was kissing him back feverishly.

Meanwhile, Kuroo shifted so that he was behind you, his arms gripped onto your hips and he nuzzled his nose into your neck, breathing in the scent of jasmine that always seemed to linger on your body.

The dark haired boy nipped at your pale neck causing you to gasp in surprise. Bokuto took that opportunity to use his tongue and deepen the kiss.

A choked moan escaped your lips and your hands came up shakily, one grabbing onto the collar of Bokuto’s shirt to pull him even closer and the other threading itself through Kuroo’s soft locks.

Kuroo smirked against your neck as you finally gave in to your desires. He bit and sucked at the exposed skin on your neck until he was satisfied with the red hue that rose to the surface.

He trailed butterfly kisses along the length of your neck while his hands worked on unbuttoning your plain white shirt.

Bokuto pulled back slightly, leaving you gasping for breath. Kuroo swiftly tugged your shirt off and turned you around so that your glazed eyes were now locked on his own.

Your cheeks were still flushed, hair mused from Bokuto running his hand through them.

Kuroo swallowed, feeling his pants tighten. You looked hot enough to devour.

You steeled your nerves and slowly leant towards Kuroo, initiating the kiss this time. While the black haired boy was surprised, he quickly reciprocated.

Bokuto stripped off his shirt and pants, leaving only his boxers on. He trailed a hand up your bare arm, watching the goosebumps rise on your skin.

You shuddered at the feeling and Kuroo smirked into your kiss.

With a soft snap, Bokuto undid your bra and you pulled away abruptly, feeling shy and awkward again.

“Just lay back and relax,” Kuroo assured you as Bokuto gently pushed you down till you were lying on your back in the center of your queen sized bed.

Bokuto began trailing kisses up your leg, slowly making his way to your inner thigh. He pushed your pleated skirt up till it was bunched up around your waist, revealing your lacy black underwear to both men.

Kuroo made quick work of his own clothes before latching his lips onto the side of your neck again, blazing a path all the way down to your breasts.

He palmed one, the mound not very big nor very small. It fit perfectly in his warm hand and he flicked the dusky pink nipple causing you to gasp out loud.

You squeezed your eyes shut, unable to cope with all the stimulation to your body. You threw your head back and moaned loudly when Kuroo took one of your nipples into his mouth, nipping it softly. At the same time, Bokuto hooked his fingers into the sides of your underwear and pulled them down slowly.

The cool air assaulted your hot core and caused you to gasp yet again.

By this point, you were nothing more than a mess of gasps and moans. You could barely form a coherent thought and the repetitive calls of ‘Oh God, Kuroo! Bokuto!’ left your lips in strangled moans like a mantra.

Bokuto smirked, resting his thumb against your clit and flicking it softly. You arched your back instinctively in response, letting out a startled gasp.

“ **[Name]** -chan,” Bokuto cooed. “You’re so wet already!”

He trailed his fingers lower, slowly parting your folds and entering one long finger into your hot cavern.

You flinched, panting from the over-stimulation. “I - I can’t —” you broke off into a louder moan when Bokuto inserted another finger, making scissoring motions.

“ **[Name]** -chan, you shouldn’t be so loud,” Kuroo mumbled, licking a hot trail up from your chest to your ear. “You don’t want the neighbors to hear what a naughty, lewd girl you are, do you?”

“N-No, ngh, B-Boku— I-I can’t,” You gasped. “D-Don’t stop, please,” you finally managed to choke out.

Bokuto fastened his motions, his fingers slipping in and out with ease thanks to how drenched you already were. He continued using his thumb to rub circles on your clit, driving you absolutely crazy.

“Oh, we won’t," Kuroo assured, pulling away to slip off his last article of clothing.

Your head lolled to the side, eyes taking in the dark haired male’s figure in all his naked glory.

Your hazy eyes settled on Kuroo’s dick that was already half hard, beads of pre-cum shining at the tip.

You swallowed heavily again and mewled as Bokuto’s fingers hit the right spot inside you. The ex-ace smirked and started moving faster, hitting the same spot again and again until you came undone beneath him, a mewling and moaning mess.

Your hands clenched your bedsheets tightly, tears pricked at your eyes as the force of your orgasm hit you. Your body went limp and for a minute the only sound was your exhausted, deep breaths.

Bokuto moved up the bed till he was right by your head, giving you a smug grin. “ **[Name]** -chan made such a mess,” he teased, holding up his hand that was wet with your cum. “She needs to be a good girl and take responsibility. Clean up your mess, **[Name]** -chan~”

You flushed at Bokuto’s teasing tone but with a hesitant, shaky hand guided his fingers into your mouth. Bokuto’s eyes widened in surprise, even though he’d been the one to suggest you clean up the cum in the first place.

Your warm tongue wrapped around Bokuto’s long fingers, sucking softly. Bokuto gulped, feeling his member harden under his boxers.

Kuroo had made his way to the foot of the bed, taking a moment to appreciate how he and Bokuto had managed to reduce their strong, sarcastic housemate into a minx in heat. He gripped your ankles and tugged until your legs were hooked over his shoulder, aligning his length up with your opening.

Bokuto slipped out of his own boxers, gently guiding your trembling hands to his dick, helping you set the pace for the handjob.

“Ready, **[Name]** -chan?” Kuroo called, but before you could even manage a shaky nod, he plunged his full length into your tight hole.

Your grip around Bokuto’s cock tightened in response causing the silver haired boy to groan. Kuroo pulled out and thrust in with force causing you to yelp.

Kuroo himself had to bite down on his lip to stop the groans. Your pussy was warm and tight and it felt like you were trying to suck him in and squeeze him out for every last drop he had to offer.

The three settled into a rhythm, the silence of the room broken by erratic groans and the sound of skin against skin.

“I-I’m close, **[Name]** -chan,” Bokuto panted, guiding your hand to move faster around his length.

You sucked in air sharply before tugging your hand free. Bokuto pouted in confusion but gaped when you directed his cock to your mouth.

Your neck tilted at an awkward angle and you were sure your neck (along with other parts of your body) would be sore the next day but you focused on engulfing Bokuto’s entire length.

Your tongue wrapped around the golden eyed boy’s thick member and you made soft sucking noises that drove Bokuto crazy. He used one hand to steady himself against the headrest and the other settled into your mused locks to control your pace.

Kuroo continued his ministration on your pussy, having found your sensitive spot. You moaned against Bokuto’s dick causing the boy to shudder at the resulting vibrations.

“I’m going to—” Bokuto didn’t finish his sentence before he released into your mouth. His eyes drifted shut, his hand tightening to just short of painful in your hair.

You let Bokuto’s softening member slip out of your mouth and swallowed his seed. Your lips twisted at the salty taste causing Kuroo to chuckle.

“Let’s help you find your release too,” he grinned, speeding up his thrusts even more.

You gasped and gripped onto Bokuto’s shoulder tightly as you felt the warmth in your belly flare up. Your stomach coiled tightly and you could feel your inevitable orgasm approaching.

“H-Harder, Kuroo,” you moaned.

Bokuto captured your lips in a heated kiss and you blindly gripped onto his form. Your nails raked down his back, leaving pink marks in their wake.

When Kuroo felt you tighten impossibly around his dick, he knew you had reached your limit and so with a few final frenzied thrusts, he too spilled his seed into you.

You moaned the loudest you had the entire night as you felt her stomach clench and then release, your orgasm hitting you.

You squeezed your eyes shut tightly, feeling like you could see stars in your vision.

Kuroo pulled out with a soft squelch that caused you to blush in embarrassment. Bokuto pulled away too, clearly exhausted.

The two men collapsed on either side of you, the queen sized bed barely enough to fit all three.

You felt Kuroo’s arm drape heavily over your waist while Bokuto nuzzled into your neck. He placed a soft kiss against your skin, the layer of sweat leaving a salty taste on his lips.

Once you had regained your breath, you trailed one hand lazily through Kuroo’s messy bedhead.

“You’re paying for the morning after pills, you stupid cat,” you muttered.

Kuroo snickered into your shoulder.

“You should probably just go on the pill **[Name]** -chan,” Bokuto advised.

“I promise you, this is not going to be a one-time thing,” Kuroo agreed.

You huffed, trying and failing to act angry.

You fell into a comfortable silence again. Your bodies and minds drained from the activity.

You noticed, just a few seconds before your mind succumbed to sleep, that your housemates were still wearing those stupid nerd glasses.

Well, maybe you did have a bit of a nerd kink after all.

***

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading! I'd appreciate any feedback. This was technically my first smut story so I'd love to hear your thoughts :)


End file.
